


Darling you're glowing.

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [22]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: "So if you're lonely, darling you're glowing. If you're lonely come be lonely with me" - This Side of Paradise | Coyote TheoryGLOW | DAY TWENTY-FIVE | BLUES
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 8





	Darling you're glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything for today but was listening to this song, so yayy.  
> Yes this bad, but I forgot what I was supposed to post for today.

**X-Team Group chat:**

**Bubbles: SOS IM LONELLLYYYYY**

**Robin: It's 4am**

**Princess: Gts now**

**Floyd: Wth r u doin up this late**

**Lloyd: grammar please.**

**Bubbles: I can't sleep, it's dark, and Bloss and Buttercup are sleep!**

**Floyd: Pack it up horror movie cliche.**

**Princess: I rlly hate you guys right now, you're blowing up my phone and I need my beauty sleep.**

**to bubbles**

**from boomer**

**Meet at the park? I'm lonely too.**

**to boomer**

**from bubbles**

**If you're lonelyyyyyyy, darling your glowing.**

**to bubbles**

**from boomer**

**If you're lonely come be lonely with meeeeee**

**to boomer**

**from bubbles**

**once again you have proven to have amazing taste in music.**


End file.
